


Silver eyed girl.

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, Secret Crush, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Oscar’s got a secret. It’s no big deal it’s just...Well he really likes the girl with the silver eyes.-/-





	Silver eyed girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Ozpin’s here but like this is before the whole blow up in the woods. I just wanna have some cute fluff. Before they leave Mistral and before any fights.

They’ve just finished another training session, and Oscar’s.... well, very tired. Ruby may not look strong but she could definitely stop him and undoubtedly someone bigger and stronger easily.

He drinks a long gulp of water, watching her talk to Nora and Ren, most likely about preparation and plans and stuff he doesn’t really understand. 

It’s nearly sunset and she’s got this angelic glow around her, making her look even more-Ruby- than she already was. There was just something about her endless optimism that made her... amazing. 

‘You like her’. 

Oscar startled hearing Ozpin’s voice. “W-What?”.

‘Ms. Rose. You fancy her?’

Oscar cheeks most certainly went pink as he went to protest. “What?!”. He shook his head furiously. “N-no I don’t. Why would I...”.

He sighed, before groaning. “Am I that obvious?”.

He felt Ozpin chuckle inside his mind. ‘Maybe not to the others, but I am inside your head, it would make sense that I noticed so easily’.

Oscar sighed again, looking out on the city.

A bashful smile was on his face as he spoke, fumbling with his hands trying to think of the right words. 

“She’s just really nice... y’know? Like she’s just always happy and smiling, and encouraging me”. He looks down at his hands. 

“Even when we’re sparring she still gives me advice on how to fight her back, and when we were out the other day, she was the main one who talked to me. Everyone’s else has been kind of giving me the cold shoulder”. 

‘Yes Ms. Rose is one of the most compassionate souls I’ve had the pleasure of meeting. I suppose I do see why you would enjoy her company’. 

Oscar turned back to where Ruby had just called his name. Standing up and stretching, as Ozpin spoke once again. ‘Still I think she would enjoy hearing of your.. crush, I believe it’s called’z Oscar nearly choked on his water, holding a hand up when Ruby rushed over to see if he was alright. “Oscar are you okay?”.

She puts a hand on his shoulder and he, if anything, coughs more.

“Yeah-“. He coughed again. “Just uh, drank too fast”. She smiled. “Okay good. I’m gonna go help Jaune with something and we can get back to it?”.

U-uh yeah. Sure”. He’s sure he’s blushing, but if she notices she doesn’t say anything

“Well take a breather and make sure your ready!”.

She leaves and he tries to settle down the butterflies in his stomach. 

‘Wow. Your in deep’. 

“Uggghhhh”.

‘It could just be a fade away crush. It may possibly end in a week or so?’

“Gods, I hope so”. 

-/-

It doesn’t stop. More than a week later his brain still turns to mush, and his heart rate speeds up, and the butterflies in his stomach throw a rave party. 

It’s getting embarrassing. 

Ozpin has gotten to pointing out whenever he’s stared at her longer than necessary- which happens for more often than he realized- and he’s sure that in a few days he’ll just die of embarrassment. 

-/-

‘Your staring. Again’. 

He’s stopped jumping every time Ozpin’s speaks, and by now he’s gotten it down a slight twitch and shiver when it happens. His eyes immediately go to his shoes and he prays no one has noticed. 

They’re going over some plan thing- apparently they’ll be leaving by the end of this week if things go off without a hitch- and he was definitely staring. 

Ozpin chuckles in his head. ‘You’ve certainly got it bad’.

‘I know, I know. But what do you want me to do?’.

He’s finally learned how to speak back to Ozpin in his head- though he has been informed that he looks like he’s about to shit when he does so (thanks Qrow)- So he tries very hard to not look like that and pay attention. 

-/-

“Hey Oscar. I need to talk to you”. Qrow says after the meeting. Oscar raises an eyebrow. “Okay...About what?”.

Qrow nods over his shoulder and Oscar hesitates before following him out onto the terrace. Was he in trouble? Or was he being... promoted? He had improved on his combat skills. Or maybe-

“You like Ruby”.

He freezes, wide eyes looking at Qrow. “What? I-“.

“Don’t deny I’ve seen you looking at her like everyday for the past week. It’s actually kinda sad”. He shrugs. “I have no qualms about it. Kids’ll be kids and all that jazz”.

‘Does he even know English’ Oz groans but he’s not paying much attention. 

“I don’t... I”. He swallows. “What.. gave me away?”. He groans sitting down next to the taller man, who had whipped out a flask. 

Qrow deadpanned at him. “Kid, you stare at her like every time you see her”.

Oscar ignores Oz’s chuckle in favor of glaring halfheartedly at Qrow. “Yes I like her. Like-like. I think. I dunno. Feelings are confusing”.

‘Well you are a teenager, in adolescence emotions are bound to be a confusing time-.

“Oh don’t you even start”. Oscar interrupts. 

“Hey! No three people conversations around me. It’s weird. And I don’t care that you like Ruby. I get. She’s great and amazing, and if you do ever tell her and somehow land someone THAT out of your league and you hurt her I will have to end you”.

“...”.

He stands. “Don’t mean to do the whole over-protective thing but she is my niece”. He gives Oscar a definitely over rough shoulder pat and leaves back into the house. 

Oscar sat down still looking surprised. “He’s gonna Jill me”.

‘...possibly’.

“I’m too young to die”.

‘Well at least he implied you had some semblance of a chance with Ms. Rose’

“...ugh why is this my liiiifffeee”. The fifteen year old groaned, leaning back to stare up at the starry night sky. 

‘Your thinking they look like her eyes aren’t you?’

‘Yeah”.

‘By gods, you are screwed’.


End file.
